Pompom & Lou Zers Adventure Of Destruction
by Hungie
Summary: JUST READ THE DAMN THING


Basic Info about Pom Pom:  
  
Lives in:Back of mcdonalds  
  
Eats off: Scraps  
  
Place where Pom Pom is in:Brooklyn New York  
  
Symptons: When pompom gets hungry..I would attack and then eat people.  
  
Partner in crime: Lou Zer  
  
Job:Hobos on the streets  
  
Using to get online:A stolen Ipod from best buys, Charges it by breaking into houses and Eats sleep charge ipod.  
  
Age:1,990 Years old.  
  
Sex:uh...i am..boi boi yeah   
  
Talk: Cute voice  
  
Spelling:Well hes been around for a while..Look at the age retard..  
  
Things he likes:Bottlecaps  
  
Weight:180lbs  
  
Height:3'3  
  
Poms Poms daily life  
  
Day 1  
  
On a typical morning pompom wakes up like usually behind mcdonalds. Pompom: Ahhh a new day for WORLD DOMINATION! *ahem..I mean fun fun fun!   
  
Pompom gets up and walks around looking for breakfast. But that morning he wasn't so lucky. Maybe it was because of his smell that people disliked.   
  
PomPom:God damn it son of a bitch..where the hell is the food..Ack maybe I'll just go attack someone and eat them.  
  
He walks around staring at people wondering which one taste the best. He steps on shit. And then he trips over a rock. A nice young lady approaches him and says "Oh little boy are you ok?". Pompom looks at her directly..  
  
PomPom thinking to himself:I think Im in love...  
  
The young lady says again "Are you ok?". Pompom just looks at her. Without attempt the young lady took out her hand to help him. Pompom gobbles her hand up, leaving her screaming and running away. Pompom:Damn..To hungry oh well who kares. Well then he walks back to mcdonalds and settles down for some Online time. Pompom opens up his Ipod and starts searching on yahoo for fun stuff to look at. This is what Pompom types into the yahoo search bar.  
  
Melons  
  
Searching.....BIG BIG MELONS HERE CLICK HERE FOR FREE MELONS!  
  
Pompom as stupid as he can be clicks it not knowing what it is. Then he sees a lady with big boobies. He is amazed. He wonders if all females sexs have that. So that is his day of adventure. He gets up and starts walking around the streets. Pompom sees a lady and goes up to her. The lady said to him "Aww you poor thing" and bends over to pat his smell lice covered head. He sees the boobies. And gets a little tempted. So then he ripped her shirt and tackled her down. Pompom sits on top of her while she kicks and screams for help. He pinches them...Licks them..He said to himself "So this is what melons are!" The lady pushed him off dont know how but she did. And then he got up and said "Hey Im not done with you yet". The lady kicks poor little pompom in his little ballies. He falls down. Lady:You little sick bastard how dare you! And she walks away. Pompom got angry so he got up, ran to her tackled her over and started to devour her. Pompom had a little to much to eat today. So he decides to "Borrow" a bathroom. He used his teeth to get into a houses door and walks in like its his own. And I forgot to tell you that pompom and explosive diarrhea.  
  
So he goes into the bathroom and takes a big big load of crap. He finishes and puts his pants back on. He tried to flush it..But tough luck he overflowed it...It overflowed so much that the whole bathroom had crap all over it. Even worse the owner just got home and smelled the icky stench. Pompom heard them and jumped out the bathroom window..Good thing he bounces because he is a little "chubby". He hears them scream "OH MY FUCKING GOD THERES A SHIT LOAD OF CRAP IN MY BATHROOM". He giggles and walks away.  
  
He gets back to mcdonalds and takes a long long nap. What a day he said. It was very educational..I learned about melons....  
  
So there you have it. The first chapter of moi writing for you. Just wait till Pompom's Partner in crime gets into this. Next time We will talk about Lou Zer!  
  
For now goodnight..And its pretty darn late here..Damn stupid school...  
  
Oh your still here get out! Im trying to have a chat with my head.. 


End file.
